


Shoo! A Spellbinding Halloween

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Halloween, Hot Sex, Loki is a prankster, Not scary, Oral Sex, Sex, Sneaky cat, cat tricks, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: Loki's pranks have once again gotten him into trouble. He flees to Midgard to escape his pursuers, but when they prove persistent, he take creative measures to ensure he's not caught. Disguised as a black cat, he finds himself imposing in Gwen's life on Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Freely inspired by this prompt  
> Imagine Loki changing into a cat to avoid his pursuers. You find him then adopt him. And one day he changes back to normal in front of you.  
> http://imagineallvillains.tumblr.com/post/83027700269/imagine-13-imagine-loki-changing-into-a-cat-to

                                                                        

 With a glance over his shoulder, Loki opened his portal in the last Realm he thought the Eyðimörir would think to look. He had to leave and quickly. His portal closing behind him, he saw he was on the edge of a bustling Midgardian town. Unlike the Bifrost, his portals were quieter, more discreet, so no one seemed to notice him. Not only would the Eyðimörir have a hard time tracking him to this place, but the locals wouldn’t be alarmed by the sudden appearance of a brightly coloured and frankly noisy Rainbow Bridge.

 Loki quickly and magically shimmered into clothes based on the fashion he’d noted a passerby wearing and emerged, easily blending in with the crowd. As he walked deeper into town, he noticed that there were odd decorations lining the streets and many children were dressed strangely; demons and cats and dogs and…other creatures he didn’t recognise, not from any other realm he’d ever visited. He observed as the kids ran around, screaming with enjoyment rather than terror.

 One child, dressed as what looked like a bear wearing a red shirt and carrying around a ‘hunny pot’ came up to him. “Trick or treat!”

 Frowning at the tot, Loki asked, “What?” He’d never heard such a demand.

 The child looked at him, almost pouting. “Trick. Or. Treat!” he repeated with a frown, getting impatient.

 Loki smiled forcefully but clenched his jaw as he wondered how this little child could be so cheeky. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m not from arou-“ His explanation was cut off when the child kicked him in the shin, making the god grimace.

 The child ran away screaming that he was a mean man and Loki rolled his eyes. He could see other adults giving the children sweets when they asked and finally understood the meaning of ‘trick or treat’. “Oh,” he simply said to himself. _Things in the realm have become very odd,_ he thought to himself.

 He roamed around slowly, getting a bearing of his surroundings when the back of his neck suddenly prickled with perceived magic. He gasped, spinning around. In the short distance, Loki saw two of the Eyðimörir guards heading towards him. “Damn!” he muttered to himself. He then hurried away before they spotted him; there was no way he wanted to be caught. Chicaning around several over-exuberant children, he turned a corner into an alleyway and slipped down it, swearing when he came to a dead end.

 The god could feel the Eyðimörir approaching so looked left and right. He could easily open another portal and leave this realm, but it was evident that the desert-lizard people had some way to track him! He began to sweat profusely, fearing for his safety. _All this for a little prank? They have no senses of humour!_ he thought bitterly.

 In a panic, he used his magic to shift form, shrinking to a much smaller size. Landing on all fours, Loki grew a pelt of black fur, a black tail sprouting from his coccyx. The final touch was glowing green eyes to mirror his in human form. _Just in time!_ he told himself. As he blinked his eyes and the glow of magic faded, he saw the two guards appear at the entrance of the alley and search down it. He scrambled to hide behind a trash can, hoping his plan would work.

 The two scaly-skinned and horned guards from Eyðimörk, the desert area within Niflheim, scanned the alley. "This is where his magic was last felt," one growled in their language, one Loki could understand.

 The other replied, "He could not have gone far. I detected no portal of escape."

 Loki peeked around the trash can to observe the two guards. They carried no sensing equipment that he could see; no instruments in their hands, nothing attached to them...

 The two moved into the alley and used their forked tongues to smell the air, seeking his magic. _Ah...that’s how!_ Loki backed further into the shadow of the trash can and prayed to the Norns they would smile favourably on him, for once, and that by changing his form, it would confuse the guards’ apparent magic sensing abilities. As Loki backed up, he knocked over a glass bottle and it clanged to the ground, making a racket. Startling himself, he screeched and shot out from his hiding place, then froze when he saw the two guards looking at him intently, his green eyes wide.

 Seeing that the guards looked at him with confusion and not instant recognition, Loki did what any cat would do; he growled, arching his back and hissed, his fur standing on end. As they stepped closer, he screeched at them and tried to claw them, but scuttled further away. He could see their tongues tasting the air to see if there was magic around him and got even closer, so Loki scratched the closest one, his claw tearing through his leg, a little black streak of blood forming, and then dashing off.

 Loki ran as fast as his powerful back legs would propel him, not daring to look back to see if they _had_ detected his magic. But he had to assume they were at least a little confused and he ran into the crowded street. Dodging children running about and the adults following, Loki looked around; he needed to escape this area and fast. If he didn't change back and didn't use a portal, the Eyðimörk guards wouldn’t be able to detect him that easily. He stopped running to look around and finally saw a way out.

 A woman was approaching her car, on her mobile communications device, with a cup of takeaway coffee in a hand and a shopping bag in the other. She pressed the button to unlock her car and Loki saw she was distracted. _Now is my chance!_ The woman opened the back door, and like a shot, Loki took the opportunity and unseen, jumped into the car onto the back seat. He scurried down into the footwell behind the driver's seat and ducked, hoping the woman wouldn't see him. Curling up into a ball as small as he could, Loki felt his little cat heart pounding, waiting to see if the woman would notice he was there.

 “No, Mom, I’m fine. Yes, I’m moisturizing well.” Gwen O’Reilly snorted to herself. _She’s so scared I’ll get wrinkly before my time!_ Sighing, she managed to jam the phone between her shoulder and ear to put her things in the car.

 It had been a long day and she was looking forward to going home and have a nice dinner and a bath before the kids came around for sweets.

 “Yes, Mom, I’ll be there Sunday. I’ll even get there early to help you with the pies.” _Better be apple pies this time. I’m not redoing the raspberry fiasco again_. “I have to go, Mom. I’m getting into my car to head home and you know how I hate to chat in the car. Tell Dad I said hello.”

 Hanging up, Gwen closed the door back after dropping her coffee in the holder and her purse on the front seat, then carefully put the market reusable bag full of food on the floor of the passenger seat. In it were dinner ingredients; salmon and spinach, wild rice and parmesan to make a nice little feast. With a nice white wine, a Riesling, she’d be fine for the night, watching an old movie, wrapped in a warm blanket in between answering the door for trick or treaters.

 The evening was supposed to be cool and dry, perfect for Halloween. Kids had already begun going from door to door, the younger ones accompanied by parents. As she settled in the car, Gwen plugged in the Bluetooth in case she got a call, then smiled seeing the night would be clear; rain on Halloween would be a drag for children.

 Once the car started up and trundled away, Loki felt he could relax somewhat. He sniffed the air when the bag of shopping was placed on the seat and felt his little stomach grumbling. He could smell fish and he realised he was hungry. That was fine; he'd find something to eat later, one way or another.

 It usually didn’t take long to get home but traffic was heavy this Friday night. To pass time Gwen turned on the music a bit louder and sang along the radio; it always helped her to pass the time when she was driving.

 Despite the loud singing which he found amusing, Loki felt his kitty eyes drifting closed. The car was warm and the vibrations were soothing. He already felt safer, and so allowed himself to doze off.

 Gwen sang for a while, thinking about things to come at work. Being a librarian was everything she’d always dreamed of as a child. As an adult, she found it busier than she thought. But being surrounded by books and scholars was something she truly enjoyed. The next few weeks would be intense with students coming in to review quietly for pre-holiday exams.

 After a short series of detours due to construction, she finally parked in front of her house, happy to be finally home with a nice meal to come.

 Twirling her dark brown hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn’t be in her face while she gathered her things, Gwen grabbed a nearly empty water bottle on the passenger seat and threw it in the backseat to pick up later; she wanted to clean and wash her car over the weekend anyway. But instead of a thud on the cushiony backseat, the sound that came from the back startled her.

 The sudden impact of an unexpected object on Loki scared him and made him screech, jumping from the footwell and onto the back seat. _It's them! They've found me!_ His claws digging in the fabric of the seat as he trembled.

 The screech made Gwen gasp and hit her head on the arch of the door as she tried to move out of the car. "Dammit!” She rubbed her head then looked in the backseat. “Oh, my God! How did you get in here?" She got out of the car quickly and opened the back door. "Shoo!! Get out of here! You better not have pooped in there!" she said with a growl, bending down to face the feline.

 Loki's little kitty heart was pounding so fast, he felt he might pass out. _Cats are so jumpy!_ he thought. He marginally calmed down when he realised he was not under attack, but the face of the woman whose car he'd stowed away in was in front of him, frowning, looking annoyed. Deliberately, he took his time to sit on the back seat and began licking a paw.

 Raising an eyebrow, Gwen crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "Uhm, excuse me? Get. Out. Of. My. CAR!" She reached in to grab the kitty to put him back on the ground but he wriggled frantically when she tried to.

 Springboarding off the woman's chest when she tried to pick him up, Loki landed on the metal boot of the car. There, he sat and looked at her, head tilted, ears twitching as he scanned the area for any signs of his Eyðimörir pursuers. His whiskers quivered as he attempted to feel their magic. Thankfully, he couldn't detect them nearby; there were only a few children going from door to door, their glee the only sound in the early evening.

 Gwen huffed but smiled at the little feline’s nerve. "What do you think you're doing?" Observing the black cat, she moved closer slowly. She reached out her hand for him to smell, knowing some cats weren't that friendly when pushed to react.

 Loki looked at the woman extending her hand. Her facial features had softened, but he was wary. His ear twitched.

 "Are you lost?" she asked. _Hmmm, no collar. Maybe a stray?_ _If she’s a stray, she was probably cold and is hungry too._ She saw the color of the cat's eyes. “How about I call you ‘Jade’? And are you hungry? Do you want some food? Would you like that, Jade?”

  _Jade?_ Loki laughed internally and delicately sniffed her fingers. When she didn't move to grab him again, he rubbed his head over her digits to show he was okay with her touching him.

 Gwen smiled and when the furry head rubbed on her fingers, she knew she was fine. "Alright...I'll give you some of my salmon." She leaned in. "You have such beautiful eyes! I've rarely seen that in a black cat. They usually have yellow eyes!"

 Loki began to purr at the compliment. _Well, I do try..._ Even in this form, he was still a bit vain and loved to be noticed...by the right people. He stood and rubbed against the girl's chin and then looped around, his tail flicking in her face.

 When he tiptoed around on the trunk, his tail held high, Gwen noticed something. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, kitty. You're not a ‘Jade’." She laughed and tapped her lips with her index. "How abouuuut… Shamrock?"

 Loki turned to face her and sat down. He meowed his affirmation, the sound like a little creaking door from his kitty mouth.

 With a laugh, Gwen closed the back door then grabbed her bags from the front seat, kicking the driver's door closed with her foot. "Come on, up we go." She walked up the stairs and put her shopping bag down to unlock the door.

 Loki followed the woman up the stairs to her flat. He briefly looked around to see if he could see any signs of his pursuers. They didn’t seem to be anywhere near, and so he decided to investigate the bag closely for the delicious smell.

 Seeing him put his face in the bag, Gwen worried he might just take the pack of fish. "Hey, hey, stop that or no salmon for you!" she scolded him.

 He quickly pulled his head from it when she chided him and waited patiently while she unlocked the door. As soon as she opened her door, he ran inside quickly, swerving between her legs, wanting to feel safer in a completely closed off area like he had in the car.

 Gwen closed the door, dropped her purse and her book bag by the door, then headed to the kitchen with her food bag. She removed her leather jacket and purple scarf, leaving them on a chair, and turned the oven on.

 Trotting after the woman as she headed to the kitchen, Loki was curious as to what she’d prepare. He meowed loudly to get her attention so she didn’t forget he was there.

 "Do you eat spinach, little buddy? Or just salmon for you?" she asked, getting a tin pan out of the cupboard. “Are you picky?” Gwen pulled out the spinach bag and the salmon pack.

 Loki watched her intently as she prepared her food, chittering when she asked about spinach. Whenever she looked at him, he would meow and stand, winding between her legs. Eventually, when it was evident he wasn't going to get food right then, he left the kitchen as she began to hum a tune. _That woman loves her singing, doesn’t she?_ he noted to himself. He snooped around the woman's home, jumping up on her mantle in the lounge, surveying the area. He noted several photos of her and an older woman and man, possibly her parents, and one of another woman that looked like her, possibly a sister. There was also a diploma of some sort with the woman's name. _Gwendolyn O'Reilly...hmmm..._

 Noticing the cat trotting away, Gwen washed her hand to prepare the fish, slathering it with a bit of olive oil. She added spinach leaves on top and grated parmesan, a bit of old cheddar, and pepper as well. Setting the oven timer for 45 minutes, she put the wild rice on a low simmer, knowing she'd have time for a bath. She headed to the bedroom to get undressed.

 Loki jumped off the mantle when he heard her walking from the kitchen. He trotted after her again and stood by the door of her bedroom when she went in. Gwen removed her clothes to put on a robe while he watched with interest as she stripped off her clothes. He took in her form appreciatively.

 When she turned around after putting on her robe and caught him, Gwen gasped softly seeing the black cat, not used to having a pet. "Sneaky, aren't you?" She smiled as he meowed innocently.

 As a cat, Loki was not bustled away by Gwen and he grinned internally. _I may have to use this form to my advantage in other situations_ , Loki thought to himself, imagining all the women in the palace he could spy on.

 Humming the song that was now stuck in her head, Gwen passed him and headed to the bathroom to draw a bath, grabbing yoga pants and a t-shirt for later. She added smelling salts to the water, lit a candle, then dropped her robe to sink in the hot water.

 Loki followed her to the bathroom and felt a little put out when she pushed the door to behind her, stopping his entrance. _No, I want in..._ He lifted onto his back paws and leaned heavily on the door, swinging it open and entered the room like he owned the place.

 As she noticed the cat had followed her, Gwen felt uncomfortable with him watching. "Shoo! Leave me in peace! I just want to take a bath; you'll get salmon later." She extended her arm to pick up a towel, throwing it at him. “Shoo! This is _my_ bath!”

 The towel landed on top of Loki, covering him completely. He wriggled around underneath to try and find the edges. He eventually managed and poked his head out, looking up at the woman. They looked at each other for a few heartbeats before he freed himself completely of the towel. When she told him to _shoo_ again _,_ he simply jumped up onto the toilet seat.

 Somehow, Gwen wasn't surprised to see Shamrock getting his way. She watched him as he began licking his paw. "You're a bossy little thing, aren't you?" She soaked in the water, observing him. "You don't look like a stray. Your fur's all shiny and you have some meat on your bones. Who do you belong to? You don't even have a collar."

 He simply blinked at her when she asked him the question. _I belong to no one._ Loki put his paws on the side of the bath and had a good look at Gwendolyn in the water. He looked at her, taking in her pale skin, brown hair, and blue-grey eyes, noticing her ample breasts, chittering a little more . _Hmm… What a delicious looking Midgardian!_

 His superior air made Gwen chuckled. "You're not helping much." Suddenly self-conscious, she crossed her legs and brought foam over her breasts to cover herself. "Now shoo, let me relax a little before the crazy night begins." She laid her head back and closed her eyes but still felt him close.

 Loki walked along the edge of the bath, being careful on the slippery surface. Her toes were sticking out of the water at the tap end. He gave them a sniff and then sat there, looking at her.

 Her head still back, Gwen felt his whiskers tickling her toes. She opened her eyes and saw him there. "Fine. I'll chat with you. What did you do today except sneak in my car? I had the pleasure of unboxing a new book series for adults, one that's very steamy and interesting. Then I had the most delicious chicken salad panini with Swiss cheese. The afternoon went by quickly while I did the inventory of the new books while having a nice white hot chocolate.” _Okay, I may officially be a crazy cat lady…_ “And you? Found any mates to hump?"

 He was amused by the small talk. _Mates to hump...well, perhaps..._ Such lewd talk made him laugh internally so he meowed at her. His ears then swiveled towards the kitchen and meowed again. The timer was about to buzz.

 Hearing the buzzer, Gwen sighed. "Well, that was a nice bath." She lifted from the water and dried quickly, then wrapped herself in her robe. Going into the kitchen, she took the rice off the stove and served herself a portion, then took the salmon out of the oven. She cut off a piece for herself, then a piece for the cat, scraping off the cheese. She blew on it while chopping it into bite sizes and put it on the floor in a small bowl near the table when she sat. "Hope you enjoy it, kitty,” she told him.

 Loki was ravenous and as soon as the dish hit the floor, he was on it and began wolfing down the food. He practically licked the dish clean. When he was done, he sat at Gwendolyn's feet, looking up at her.

 Eating slowly, Gwen noticed the cat looking up at her soon after. "What? You're done already? When was the last time you ate, Shamrock?” She took a big piece and chewed slowly, then took a sip of wine.

 He lifted on his back legs and placed his front paws on her knee. He meowed and lifted a paw, almost pointing to the plate. _I actually cannot remember the last time I ate. I had to leave where I was in a hurry._

 “Do you want more?” His meow made her laugh lightly. "Fine..." Gwen gently pushed him off, took his bowl, and served him another big portion of salmon also adding a water bowl. "You're a tiny, bossy ogre, but you're so cute."

 Wolfing down the rest of the salon until his tiny tummy was distended, Loki then went to the water bowl and lapped up his fill too. He enjoyed Gwendolyn stroking him as he did, his backside lifting, his tail straight up.

 "You're such a pretty kitty. Hmmm… I keep saying I want a pet. If you want to stay and no one is looking for you, I'll keep you. I'll need a second job just to feed you, though." She leaned down and kissed his head. "I'll get a litterbox tomorrow and a few toys for you. Maybe a little collar with a bell on it!"

 Loki looked up and licked his muzzle after she kissed his head. As she began tidying up, doing the dishes, he sat in the corner of the room and began grooming himself, as cats did. _Best to keep up appearances..._

 Watching Shamrock at ease made Gwen smiled. She hurried with cleaning, then went to get dressed. She then turned her porch light on so kids would know she was ready to receive trick or treaters. Grabbing her mouse ears headband, she drew herself a nose and whiskers, finishing just in time when the doorbell rang.

 Watching the woman with fascination as she drew on herself and put on some strange headband with ears on it, Loki wondered what she was doing. He observed her filling a bucket shaped like a pumpkin with lots of sweets, keeping some aside on the coffee table, and opened the door when it rang, greeting the children.

 She welcomed a few small kids dressed as princesses and pirates; they were more than happy to get some candy bars. "Happy Halloween!" She hoped Shamrock wouldn't get out, unsure if he wanted to stay or had just wanted some food before moving onto the next person who would feed him.

 He looked at each of the children warily from down the hall, nervous that he could be discovered but each child was happy to see their treat bags filled a little more at Gwendolyn’s door and paid him no attention.

 She finally closed the door after another round of children, sitting on the couch and scratching the cat’s chin when he joined her. “So, do you like Halloween? It’s fun having visitors.” She saw his tail lashing the air and frowned. “Or don’t you like it?”

 Loki realised he was showing very openly that he was nervous. Wary was one thing, but on constant guard whenever she opened the door was another. He could sense the Eyðimörir guards before they came too close, so he decided to calm down and trust his instincts a little more. He rubbed his head and neck against Gwendolyn’s fingers when she stroked him.

 Seeing him calm down a bit, Gwen picked up a throw at the end of the sofa and folded it. “Sleep on this while I finish handing out my treats. Shouldn’t be long and then we can cuddle.” In the meantime, she put on the telly, a Halloween movie playing.

 He meowed and went to investigate the throw, sniffing it, turning in circles before sitting on it, kneading it with his claws, turning in three more full circles in the opposite direction and then curling up.

 Watching him do his little routine made Gwen laugh. "How cute are you? You already feel at home here? I thought for sure you would've explored a little more but I guess all that salmon stuffed you, didn't it?” she said, her eyebrow raised with a lopsided smile on her face while she petted him. The doorbell rang again and she noticed how he suddenly twitched and growled lowly. She patted him on the head and went to answer. “Calm down, it’s just kids again.”

  _Alright, so maybe I haven’t let myself relax…_ Still wary of the children coming to the door, Loki was sure his magic was muffled in this form, though he was still sure that the Eyðimörir guards would not give up that easily and search for him.

 Another load of kids came trick or treating and she saw her bag of candy getting lower by the second. She stole a mini Mars bar and munched on it while waiting for more kids around the corner, Hocus Pocus playing in the background. Once another bout of children left, Gwen closed the door. It was getting late and there wasn't much candy left but she was sure she'd pass it all off. She could then turn off the light and cuddle with her new pet for the evening.

 She went to sit on the couch and petted him absentmindedly while the cat in the movie resuscitated after being squished by a car. "That must have hurt!" she commented as her fingertips ran along Shamrock's back; she lightly scratched where his tail began.

 Loki closed his green eyes, enjoying the attention. _Yes, I definitely think I will be a cat more often in Asgard if this is the kind of attention I get..._ As her fingers stroked the base of his tail, his bag legs extended and he rose, his butt and tail up, and he purred loudly.

 Gwen smiled at his purring, finding the sound soothing, and continued on scratching.

 

                                              

 Loki could sense the danger immediately, even before the doorbell rang several times in a row. _They must have been ringing on all the doors in the street, they couldn't know I was here!_ He was _sure_ his magic was not traceable in this form! His entire being puffed up, his tail getting puffy, his fur standing on end and he growled and hissed.

 Frowning, Gwen saw the cat’s extreme reaction. "Hey, what's this now?" She did her best to calm him down but Shamrock simply wouldn't. She went to the door, simply expecting more kids. A couple of strange looking...men? Gwen couldn’t be sure with the masks on, but they were too tall to be children...stood there. "Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

 They looked at each other, not understanding what she meant, then looked back at her, shrugging. Gwen smiled regardless. "Fine, who cares? I have some candy left; you're getting the last of it." She grabbed the candy in her bag and dropped it in their hands. "Happy Halloween!" She closed the door on them, their faces confused.

 The Eyðimörir guards looked at each other, then the sweets in their hands. One picked up a miniature sweet and sniffed it. He then popped it in his mouth, wrapper and all and smiled as he chewed. "It's sweet!"

 The other guard did the same. Enjoying the sweets, he said in his native tongue, "Come on now...we're never going to find him. He must have left the area without us detecting his portal. The Queen will understand and there will just be a bounty on his head until he’s caught. His kind will not be trusted again.”

 Nodding in agreement, the other guard spun on his heel and the two walked away, munching on the sweets they'd been given.

 Loki was still fairly puffed up when Gwendolyn returned, but the Eyðimörir had left without insisting, so they could not have sensed him here. He began to relax a little, and then, he felt a surge of magic, their own transportation system, and they were gone. _They left! Yes!_ He was more than happy and kneaded the throw again, lying down lazily.

 With her bag now empty, Gwen closed and locked the door, turned off the light, and took off her mouse ears. She made a quick trip to the bathroom to remove the makeup she’d put on, then plopped on the couch and laid alongside the cat, nuzzling him. She kept petting him while watching the movie. "I'm so glad you slept in my car. Much less boring with a pet."

 Thinking he should leave since he was now safe, Loki felt happy and comfortable here, and Gwendolyn was petting him again. He loved her warmth. _Maybe I'll just stay here tonight. I can leave in the morning..._ He rubbed himself against her several times before snuggling up to her, curling up into a ball and purring, napping.

 While the cat napped, Gwen finished watching Hocus Pocus. Once it was done, she flipped the channels, a bit bored with the horror movies shown on most channels, and found some sexy chick flick on a dodgy one. She watched for a while but was slowly getting aroused, seeing the man bare-chested, his muscles bulging. Being single was fun for some things but when urges arose, she had to take care of them herself.

 Getting up, she left the cat to sleep on the couch, then went to her bedroom after switching off the telly and the rest of the lights. Closing the door almost all the way, Gwen laid on her bed and used her phone to read an erotic story. The man was rough but the woman loved it, arousing Gwen so easily. She read on, her breath getting heavy.

 Loki had fully dozed off, but after a short while, he woke up and realised Gwen was no longer there. He stood up and stretched, yawning. _Well, time for proper sleep I suppose._ Loki trotted up to the almost closed bedroom door. _What is it with her thinking she can keep me out?_ he asked himself. Once again, he stood on hind legs and pushed the door open. Gwendolyn was lying in near darkness, legs spread slightly, and was still reading, but Loki noticed that her hand was down her trousers. _Oh, aye? What's this?_

 The story was getting more and more interesting, the man now taking the woman roughly, to her utmost pleasure. Gwen’s hand had slipped under the elastic band of her yoga pants so she could touch herself. She rubbed her clit in circles at first, then when she felt her fingers soaked, she pushed them inside, fucking herself slowly, using her thumb knuckle to rub her clit harder and faster. "Oh fuuuuuck...s-so good!" she whispered to herself.

 Standing in the doorway, Loki stared with amusement and much attention. He would not jump on the bed and disturb her. But, even as a cat, he could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of her doing that to herself. He observed Gwendolyn intently, seeing, but not seeing. Her hand was under her trousers, but he knew what she was doing. He didn't exactly have to wonder what she looked like naked since he'd seen her but did wonder if she would tell him to leave if he shifted back to his normal form, or if she would spread her legs further for him.

 Pumping faster, Gwen added a third finger and finally came at the same time the woman did. Crying out, she closed her legs around her hand, shuddering in pleasure. She panted softly, then finally noticed the cat. She blushed to the roots of her hair. “Shamrock! Shoo! Get out of here!” she shouted, embarrassed, even if he was just a cat.

 He meowed and came into the bedroom and along the side of the bed, looking up at her. He meowed again, acting innocently.

 Gwen removed her fingers quickly, wiping them on a tissue she grabbed from a box, then picked up Shamrock, staring into his jade eyes. “You’re quite the little spy, aren’t you?” She put him on the bed, petting him. "But you seem to understand my loneliness. I wish you were a man rather than a cat." She laid back and pulled him onto her chest, stroking his head with a heavy sigh. "At least I won't be alone now." She turned off her side light and pulled her covers up to her waist.

 Loki stood on her chest and then settled down as she stroked him. He could feel her soft breasts beneath him and smell the scent of her arousal on her fingers. He purred and let her begin to drift off, her arm stopping rubbing him and falling to her side. _Fuck it...if necessary, I can wipe her memory if she reacts badly…_ Slowly, as Gwendolyn was nearly asleep, he began to shift back, gradually growing to man size, his tail disappearing, his frame becoming heavier and larger.

 Gwen furrowed her brow as she slept, feeling the change in weight. She opened her eyes, seeing a dark-haired man hovering over her. She hummed and smiled sleepily, thinking she was about to have a nice sex dream. "You look strong enough to satisfy me," she said, purring.

 The god grinned down at her. He'd not bothered to magic any clothes on. He was completely naked. "Strong enough to satisfy you for hours, sweet Gwendolyn," he said, his voice pitched low, soft and seductive. He was leaned to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. "But, you seem to be a little...overdressed." He lifted the hand he wasn't using to prop himself up and his eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. He ran a finger down the front of her shirt and it began to disappear, burning away with a green fire that didn't truly burn.

 Gasping softly, Gwen felt her nipples peaking at the tingling on her skin. "Woah! This is new!" She smiled and looked at the man; his eyes were the same green as Shamrock's eyes. She then grinned when his face got more detailed by the moonlight coming from the window. "You're so... _hot_!"

 Loki chuckled and then ran his fingers down to her trousers. They met the same fate as her top. "Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He leaned down and captured her lips in a firm, passionate kiss.

 His lips were cool, then hot, his tongue probing into her mouth, and Gwen's arousal spiked up again. She arched to rub against his hand, deepening the kiss. She moaned against him, biting his lower lip. "Mmm...yes, touch me!"

 He hummed and smiled, looking into her blue-grey eyes. "Feisty...I _like_ it!" He nipped her lips and his hand ghosted over her thigh, trailing to her moist core, feeling the heat from her recent orgasm.

 Spreading her legs a little wider, she gave him access. "You would be too if you'd been single this long…” she replied. “What's your name?" she asked in a whisper, kissing him again.

 Growling softly to feel her opening up for him, Loki didn’t let his finger quite touch her folds. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I am Loki," he said, confident she'd know who he was. _She is a scholar..._ "Do not fear me, though. I am here to bring you pleasure...and take a little pleasure in return." He lightly rubbed his middle finger along her wet slit up to her clit and rubbed small circles there.

She gasped softly, then smiled. "Loki... the Norse god? Wow, I'm getting such a slumber treat!" She undulated against his finger, wanting more of his touch. She ran her own fingers through his hair, moaning when he pressed a little harder. "That's all you want, a little pleasure from me?"

 He was pleased that she knew of him. Loki's cock had begun to swell in his mind long before he changed back to his current form, and now, his actual erection pressed against Gwendolyn’s hip insistently. His finger pressed harder but was still unhurried. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked softly, looking down at her, his eyes not leaving hers.

 She licked her lips, shaking her head. "It's not. Being pleased and pleasing a god is an honour, even if in a dream." His finger felt amazing, slow and unhurried, yet firm and pressing right where Gwen enjoyed it. She moaned softly, her arousal seeping on his fingers. "Oh Loki, such skills!"

 Loki just smiled and continued to stroke her clit, speeding up, increasing the pressure in accordance with her little moans and groans. He leaned in for another kiss. It was strong, deep and he hummed into it.

 The pleasure was rising intensely and Gwen was panting against Loki's lips. She cupped his cheek, her body undulating. "Oh, please. Please make me come! I need it!" she begged, squirming under his touch.

 Wanting to give her what she desired, Loki sped up, then pressed his longer fingers into her core, groaning at the heat. He used the meat of his thumb to press and rub her clit while his long fingers pumped in and out.

 "Oh my… Oh fffuck, yes!" She gripped his shoulders, writhing against him, feeling his fingers deep inside her, finding her spot easily. Even she couldn't do that on her own. Her eyes rolled back as her body trembled in pleasure.

 From only having watched her a few moments ago, Loki could tell she was close to her edge. He finger-fucked her quicker and rubbed harder on her clit. He brought his lips to her ear and with all the velvet he could muster, he said; "Come for me..."

 The words were like liquid sex and Gwen's eyes opened wide as she came, screaming her orgasm. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man and _this_ satisfied by one with just one orgasm. "Oh, my God… Lokiiii!" She buried her face in his neck, panting and trembling. "That was amazing." She smiled as she pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Would you like me to return the favour?

 He tilted his head like he did when he was in cat form. "You think I am done with you yet?" Loki grinned cheekily and kissed her chastely, then sucked on his fingers to taste her, winking at her while he did. He then kissed down her abdomen, pausing to cup her breasts gently and squeeze them, heading for the 'V' of her legs.

 His hands on her breasts felt warm and Gwen hummed. “Mmm yes! I like that!” she whispered.

 Once where he wanted to be, Loki spread her legs wider and settled between them and took a long slow lick up her slit. His tongue was hot against her, making her shudder. "Oh my...oh god, yes!" She gripped his hair, lightly tugging as he feasted on her.

 Loki licked and sucked on Gwen's folds, pressing his tongue inside her and then suckling on her sensitive clit, enjoying her gasps and moans and twitches. He looked up at her, watching her face intently. He'd never seen such gorgeous eyes against a backdrop of luscious dark brown hair before. It was exotic and he enjoyed watching as a blush spread across her pale skin.

 Keeping his gaze, Gwen let pleasure wash her over again. Loki's tongue felt amazing on her core, licking, sucking, nipping. The tip of his tongue on her nether lips made her shudder and pull his hair a bit harder. "I'm...going....going to come again!"

 He smiled as she tugged on his hair. It didn't hurt, but it was a good sign that she was enjoying herself; that and her legs spread wider. She pushed herself onto his mouth even more so he latched onto her clit and hummed as he sucked harder, intent on making her come again, her third orgasm.

 Her breath quick, Gwen cupped a breast and flicked her nipple. That combined with Loki grazing her clit with his teeth made her come hard. She cried out, arching against him again. He held tightly onto her legs as she writhed and he drank her orgasmic flow. Licking her clean, he then lifted as she came down from her high, a wicked grin on his lips, which he licked lewdly. "Delicious," he purred and slowly stalked up along her body, like a predator. He kissed her and lowered his hips down the nestle between her thighs.

 Gwen returned the kiss passionately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Between her legs, she could feel him hard; it made her smile. She widened her legs and lifted them. "I want you inside. I _need_ it!"

 He panted against her lips, undulating his hips and rubbing his erection against her. "Yes..." He moaned and reached between them to guide his cock to her opening. She had felt incredibly tight with just his fingers inside of her and so, when he pressed the thick head against her, he went slowly at first.

 Her eyes fluttering, Gwen gasped at his girth. “Oh my god!” She relaxed her body to welcome him, biting her lip. “Slowly...just at first, though,” she asked in a whisper. “I want to feel everything.”

 Loki grinned at her exclamation and then nodded at her request. "Indeed, Gwendolyn...everything...every inch...all of me...inside you...filling you up." His voice was like silk, and as he spoke, he pushed in, going slow, but feeling impatient. He wanted to be buried inside her fully.

 The words and tone made Gwen shiver again, her nipples pressed on his chest. "All of it!" His slow push inside her was amazing, making her feel his veiny cock. "Gods yes!" He stopped when he was fully seated and Gwen had to lock her ankles together and undulate beneath him to get him to move. "Why are you making me wait?" she asked authoritatively, her walls fluttering around him. She lifted and nipped his jaw.

 Loki chuckled. "Exquisite torture… I've been told I'm quite the tease." He kissed her and began to pull back and push in again slowly. "Gwendolyn...so beautiful...so tight!"

 She groaned in pleasure. "Gwen, my name is Gwen." She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, moving with him. His cock pushed deep inside her, further than any man she'd ever had and the feeling was incredible. She buried her face in his neck, pleading with him as she clenched around his meat. "F-faster...please!"

 Loki grunted at the heat and tightness when she clenched. He sped up at her request and pressed his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes, feeling poetic. "Your eyes...are like a storm. I have...never seen...a colour combination...brown hair, storm blue eyes...such as yours...before."

 Gwen found it hard not to blush, her cheeks reddening. "I… You have a nice way with words, it's flattering. Your eyes are like...jade!" it made her laugh, remembering the cat, but she pushed the thought away, staying in the moment. She undulated, rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. "You feel so good!"

 He laughed at her attempt. "I've been called many things. Silvertongue is one of them. Words are my greatest strength, Gwendolyn." He kissed her hard and speeds up, their hips slapping against each other. His tongue curled around hers, stroking hers, tasting her. It fueled arousal on both sides and when he pulled back, he smiled. "My tongue does a great many other things, as you have experienced."

 She grinned, leaning her head back for him to kiss her neck. "I have noticed, yes. You didn't let me show you how good mine can be, though!"

 Smiling affectionately at her, Loki had no doubt she would be able to go down on him like a trooper, but this night was not about that. She ran her fingers through his black mane, pulling gently so she could kiss his neck, which she also licked, feeling his pulse strong against her tongue. He pulled her face back up and kissed her hard, then pulled away, rising to his knees and lifting her legs up to his shoulders. With his thighs bracketing her buttocks, he slammed in and out of her hard, the new angle aiming for her sweet spot.

 Scrambling to get a hold of something, Gwen gripped the bedding, gasping. "Oh fuck, Loki! YES!" The sounds of their flesh slapping together aroused her even more and she could feel her juices coating him. She didn't have time to reach down to her core that he palmed her clit, rubbing it excruciatingly slowly. She squirmed and panted, then reached to cup a breast, kneading it. "You're...you're full of resources!"

 Loki had a look of concentration on his face as his hips impacted on her buttocks. He gripped one ankle tightly, trying not to hurt her with his strength, and his thumb stroked her clit firmly, in time to his undulations. He smiled and grunted with the thrusting. "I'm glad you approve."

 Moaning, Gwen dug her nails in the bedding. "I… I do!" She panted, burying her head back in the pillow. Her orgasm had built slowly again but she was hurtling toward a resounding one. She clenched around him, arching when he slammed into her. "You’re...hitting...the...spot!" She cried out when he sped up, hitting it over and over.

 His hips were a near blur as he began to chase his own orgasm. He bent Gwen's legs over, folding her in half, hooking her legs over the crook of his elbows, bracing them either side of her body, going deeper than before, hitting her spot at a different angle. "Come again for me, Gwendolyn. Let me see that beautiful face in the throes of pleasure again!"

 "It’s… GWEN!" she squealed. She couldn't argue anymore, the wind knocked out of her by Loki's powerful thrusts. "Yes...YES! I want to feel you come inside me!" She didn't mind, knowing it was all a dream. Feeling a man coming inside her was so erotic, she didn't want to miss out on it.

 Loki gritted his teeth, his cock twitching at her request. He sped up and within a few moments, he roared his release and came inside her, fucking her harder to milk every last drop.

 When she felt him come, it spurred a magnificent orgasm for Gwen. Her mind exploded into a million colours and she heard herself scream so loud, she knew she'd wake the neighbours if this wasn't a dream. Her body trembling, Gwen shivered in pleasure, humming with her eyes closed. "Oh fuck, that was amazing. I usually wake up before I get to this part!" she whispered.

 Releasing her legs to let them gently flop next to his hips, Loki distributed his weight a little more evenly so he could cover her body without crushing her. He ran a finger across her cheek and down her jaw. "So, you still think you are dreaming, Gwendolyn?" he asked softly with a smile.

 "Mmm… My name is Gwen, Loki" she murmured, shivering at the touch of his finger. "But yeah, it was wonderful porn dream; probably the best I've ever had!"

 "And you usually wake before this part?" She nodded so Loki continued. "So tell me then, _Gwen…_ Why have you not woken up?"

 She frowned at this. He was right, why was she still dreaming, why was he still there? She pinched herself but didn’t flinch more than usual. She looked up at Loki. “I’m...awake?”

 He gently thrust into her, still rock hard, hoping for more, but knew if she was to get too scared of the situation, he would not push. "Yes, you are. This is no dream. I am real." He gave her a gentle smile and waited for her reaction.

 "Oh my god...oh my GOD!" Stiffening, Gwen's eyes widened and she squirmed beneath him. "I... How is this possible? Why are you here?" Her breath accelerated, near hyperventilation. "I had...a cat...and now...there's...a god...here...in my bedroom...inside me!" She squeaked in fear.

 Loki shifted in such a way that gave Gwen the impression that if she wanted to get out from under him, he would not prevent it. However, he wanted to reassure her so sent a wave of soothing magic into her body to help her calm down. "Easy, Gwendolyn. Peace. I mean you no harm." He smiled. "It was a chance that I came here to you. Nothing sinister, I swear.”

 Her body suddenly washed over by a soothing feeling, Gwen looked into his jade eyes. "A chance? Oh." She smiled and rested back, less scared. "Why do you keep calling me Gwendolyn? And what brought you here, then?"

 "It is your name, is it not?" he asked. "I read it on that parchment in your main chambers." He considered ignoring the other question but answered anyway. "It was a simple...misunderstanding. I was trying to escape from some...people, who were trying to force me to face some sort of justice." He waved a hand dismissively of the last part.

 "Parchment? Chambers...? You're so special." She grinned, her eyes heavy with the pleasure and soothing feeling still going through her. "If it's a misunderstanding, why are you trying to escape then? I would think a Trickster god like you would be braver than this!"

 Feeling the woman beneath him relaxing more, he wrapped himself around her and slowly lessened the magic altogether, confident she would not be frightened of him anymore. He chuckled lightly. "I am not scared of anyone; however, I would like to keep my head."

 The appeasing feeling faded slowly but Gwen had settled, so wrapped her arms around his shoulders, too. "What are you so scared of? I just don't really get why you're here and... Wait a minute..." She sat up slowly, looking around. "Were you...that _cat_?"

 He nodded. "Indeed. You see, the Eyðimörir, a race of desert-dwelling reptile-like creatures, seem to be able to trace me using their abilities to smell magic in the air. In order to confuse their senses, I changed into a cat and jumped in your vehicle to escape. You brought me here, fed me and then fed the Eyðimörir some chocolates and they left." He smiled at her. “But, observing you earlier, making yourself hot and bothered, I decided to take a chance you’d be receptive to me. And you were!” His smile brightened.

 Satisfied with the answer, she smiled at the memory of finding him on her backseat. "An ex-cat, shape-shifting god made love to me..." She blinked a few times. "That will be up top on my list of best Halloweens!" She laughed softly, nuzzling his neck. "So, what did you do to them?"

 Loki made a wry face. "I... _may_ have, as a joke, changed the consistency of their sacred swamp into that of...gelatine." He defended himself. "It was a harmless prank and no one got hurt. How was I to know it was sacred? They have many swamps on the outskirts of the desert they dwell in!"

 She shook her head, taking him. "Always the Trickster! You should go back there and own up to it, Loki. Take responsibility. Would they really behead you?"

 He thought about this. "Well, I am quite sure the Queen mentioned the word 'head'. I was too busy escaping after to really hear. Perhaps I am just too used to running than hearing what the locals have to say about my punishments,” he answered with a laugh.

 Gwen smiled. "Well, man up, Loki. Unless you want to stay as my Shamrock for a while longer? I really liked having a cat, even just for one day… Although..." She tapped her lips with her index. "You watched me bathe and touch myself. You're a naughty kitty!"

 Loki grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. "Such a naughty kitty," he purred and kissed her.

 He spent the next few hours showing Gwendolyn just how naughty he could be. He took her in many different positions, bringing her to more screaming orgasms. He even let her suck him off, but only because she insisted. He knew how reluctant some women could be about doing that sort of thing but as soon as she took him in his mouth, Loki knew he’d made the right decision. She was hot and delicious, taking her time to please him and bring him to a powerful orgasm.

 After her treat, he once again returned the favour. By the end, Gwen was panting, damp and sticky, spent and near comatose from orgasming so much, and Loki laid on his back, arms behind his head with a satisfied grin.

 Her mind in a post-coital daze, Gwen still managed to turn to her side to snuggle with Loki. "I know you admitted you were a naughty kitty but wasn't expecting to be proven right over and over again! You are amazing in bed!" She hummed, having difficulties keeping her eyes open. She ran her fingertips over Loki's chest, sighing. "But you know, even as much as I like to be brought to the heavens like this, and I liked having a cat, you know you can't stay...you have to go home and turn that swamp back to normal!"

 One arm wrapped around her, his other still beneath his head and looking blankly at the ceiling, Loki nodded and mirrored her sigh. "You may be right. Face the consequences of my actions, and, well, just pull another trick in my repertoire to escape the punishment in a way that is satisfying to both parties if it turns sour. Nothing like faking your own death..."

 "But you have a family, don’t you? They would miss you! More than I'd miss my newly adopted cat." She nipped at his chest, biting him lightly. "And hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that. They’ll see that you’re truly sorry and forgive you."

 He smiled, using his free hand from behind his head to tip Gwen's face up to him under her chin. "You are a very persuasive little thing." He kissed her lips lightly. "You are right. I will go." He didn't move and carried on staring at the ceiling.

 "But not yet? What's keeping you here? Surely not this mere mortal that sits around on a Friday night!" She laughed, not moving from her position against him. She then patted his chest and attempted to sit up, her core still deliciously aching. "Maybe you need more food before you go?"

 Loki was about to tell her that he didn't need anything to eat, but then he remembered all the sweets she was giving out and the reason for it. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in a snack." He grinned and looked at her. "Trick or treat?"

 Laughing, Gwen slipped off the bed and tiptoed to get her robe, then hurried to the living room to get the last of the sweets she’d kept aside for herself. She brought it back to the bed, explaining what was what. "This is my favourite, a Mars bar. I eat all the chocolate, then the mushy thing, then the caramel," she explained as she demonstrated.

 He watched fascinated as she ate the treat and he copied her, finding he enjoyed it. She showed him a few others and after a while, he declined to have more. "I should stop before I am completely convinced to stay and eat nothing but this. It’s a wonder that the Eyðimörir guards left at all after you gave them this." He smiled and was about to lie back down, but Gwen stopped him.

 "No, no, no. Enough lying down and purring. It's time to go home, Loki." She lightly gripped his jaw, smiling. "Shoo. Shoo, little Shamrock. Go make things right!"

 Loki looked at her with wide green eyes and then laughed. "Very well, Gwen-do-lyn," he said and enunciated each syllable of her name to purposefully tease her. He rose from the bed and magicked his usual attire.

 Taking one last look at her, he grinned. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Gwendolyn O'Reilly. Check next time before you absently throw a water bottle in the backseat of your vehicle." He winked and opened a portal, transporting himself to Eyðimörk to apologise to the Queen and put right his little prank.

 Gwen smiled, feeling her eyes a bit misty. "Goodbye, Loki." She watched the colourful portal open and eat him up, then close again. In an instant, he was gone, leaving her with nice memories of an evening well spent. She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking she might adopt a cat in the coming weeks.

 When she turned around to go back to bed, Gwen saw a small golden and black box on the bed. She frowned but still smiled, then opened it quickly. Inside was a black plush cat with jade-coloured eyes.


End file.
